


TXT Headcanon | Pet Names

by MamaBearKalei



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Bottom Choi Soobin, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Bottom Huening Kai, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Pet Names, Role Reversal, Sub Choi Beomgyu, Sub Choi Soobin, Sub Choi Yeonjun, Sub Huening Kai, Sub Kang Taehyun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearKalei/pseuds/MamaBearKalei
Summary: His favorite pet names.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Reader, Choi Soobin/Reader, Choi Yeonjun/Reader, Huening Kai/Reader, Kang Taehyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	TXT Headcanon | Pet Names

** Choi Soobin **

_Little bunny_  
Yes, he knows he's not actually little, but the name helps him regress and feel cute. He always gets flustered when you call him your little bunny. He'll try to laugh it off and hide his face in his hands. But soon, he'll cuddle up to you, wanting to hear you call him more sweet names.

** Choi Yeonjun **

_Foxy boy_  
He loves being called anything that makes him feel sexy, but foxy boy is his favorite by far. When ever you call him by that, he'll get all flirty and touchy. He'll hug you and try to nibble at your neck while calling you his mama.

** Choi Beomgyu **

_Baby bear_  
I'm pretty sure we all seen this coming. He loves it when you call him baby bear or your cub, makes him feel very little and soft. Of course, once you call him that, he'll call you his mama bear and try to get on your back for a piggyback ride.

** Kang Taehyun **

_Prince_  
Sweet prince, little prince, tiny prince, cute prince; you name it, as long as he's your prince he loves it. When ever you call him that, he'll sit on you lap as if it's his throne. Extra points if you call him squirrel prince.

** Huening Kai **

_Angel_  
He loves just about every cute name you call him, but angel is his favorite. He knows he can be a brat sometimes, so when you call him your angel he feels so pure and little. When you want to stop him from being difficult you just have to tell him he's your angel and he'll melt in the palm of your hand.


End file.
